Glee: Mash Up
by psychedelics
Summary: Jenna's best friend Kurt finally persuades her to be the photographer for the Glee club... but her heart is in a twist. Where does she stand between love and lust with Finn and Puck?
1. Meet Jenna Monroe

_Chapter 01; Meet Jenna Monroe_

_[*]_

* * *

><p>"Ohmygosh, that's beautiful, stay like that! No... yeah, like that!" I focus in on him and release the shutter on my Canon EOS 50D Digital SLR camera. The iris closes in to completely surround the aperture for a quick second, making for a great shot. "Awesome... You are so going to love me after you see these!"<p>

"But I already love you," he says while striking another simple pose. "You made me mac-and-cheese this morning!"

I carefully capture the scene once more; really starting to groove to _I'm Not Your Toy_ by La Roux playing in the background (Kurt's choice), "You could be a model, you know that?"

He seems to mull the idea over shortly, "Maybe I should be... Then I could model my own clothing line while wearing my own fragrance!"

"Wow, Kurt," I laugh, rolling my eyes. He seems to get a kick out of my reaction. I look back down at my camera and go through the last couple of shots I took. "Alright, I think we're done here."

"What? Just because I expressed the kind of big dreams that I have?" he sits, defeated, on his basement couch.

"No!" I laugh again. "Because I got all the shots I needed! Besides, I think I'm used to you expressing your big dreams to me by now."

"I know you have them too..." he adds quickly but softly, and immediately looks up at me from the shirt he is folding to catch any reaction I have. His left eyebrow is slightly raised, and I know exactly what he is thinking.

"Kurt, I'm not joining Glee," I chuckle a little.

"Oh, come on, Jenna!" he stresses. "You know you have what it takes! You can sing and play guitar!"

"Nah B, I told y'all I'm not down with that," I joke. "But seriously; I'm not really into that... Sorry again."

His eyes widen at once and I can tell he is not conscious of his surroundings.

"What is it? Are you okay?" I ask, a little concerned.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine..." he looks at me. "You said you needed to get some community service hours for university, right?"

"Well, yeah. To get into Ohio University I need to have somewhere around one to two-hundred hours of community service, and a big fat portfolio made up of the best photos I've taken."

A big smile spreads across his face, and he begins to murmur rapidly to himself in a hushed tone, "There are one-hundred and eighty days in the school year, which means roughly forty weeks, and we have Glee on an average of three or four times a week - depending on how busy we are and how large the assignment is... So that's one and a half hours of Glee, times three point five days a week, times forty weeks..." He pulls out his pocket calculator.

"Umm, Kurt? I don't think I understand wh-"

"Two hundred and ten," he states proudly, raising his head from the tiny LCD screen in his hand.

"Two hundred and ten what?" I ask suspiciously.

"Two hundred and ten community hours," Kurt explains intelligently. "If you come to every single Glee practice and stay for the entire length of each, then by the end of the year you will have obtained two hundred and ten community hours; just ten hours over the maximum amount you need!"

I let out a disappointed sigh, and put on a small smile, "That's nice of you to put all the effort into calculating that for me, Kurt, but I already told you many times that I don't want to join Gl-"

"But you wouldn't be joining Glee!" he cuts me off, still enthused with his idea. "You said you needed a big fat portfolio of your best pictures. So, you can get that by being our photographer! We need publicity more than anything anyways."

"Damn," the word escapes from my pursed lips as I softly nod my head. The boy makes a good argument... so good that I don't believe there is any down side to it. I'll get my community hours while creating my portfolio, and I'll get to be with my best friend every time he performs. And man, does he have a voice!

"I'll do it," I grin.

"Jenna!" he jumps towards me and hugs me tightly, adding in a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are amazing! Finally!"

"Hey, hey, hey - slow it down there, buddy," I give him a stern look while still smirking a little. "This does not mean I'm actually joining Glee, alright?"

"I know, but you'll still be with us, and that's what counts," he says sweetly. He definitely knew that was cheese!

"You are terrible," I tell him. However, my satisfaction (of finally finding a way to get those hours) gets to the better of me, and I can't help but smile. "Thank you, Kurt."

[*]

My words had become lost in disbelief.

"How come you never told me about this?" I finally muster.

"It never really seemed that serious," he responds calmly, lightly shrugging his shoulders. His eyes resume following player number 5 running across the field.

"What's his name?" I ask, observing the notable quarterback for once.

"It's Finn."

"Finn... that's pretty hot."

"I know," Kurt agrees, emptily.

"But really?" I persist, still a bit taken aback. "Him? I thought you'd go for the more fashionable type, you know... like maybe someone in my group of friends, or one of the more preppy guys. Either that, or some hunky type like Rafael Verga," I laugh.

He nods in thought, pathetically entranced by the sight of Finn.

"That's it," I finally arrive at a distinct conclusion and give my head a quick nod as well. "I mainly thought you would've liked my type."

"Your type?" he turns to face me for once, slightly raising his left eyebrow.

"Yeah, my type. You know, the small-framed guys with lean muscle... They have a sort of toned-down scene style or hipster style, but are still considered indie like me. They'd usually still have that inner-almost-prep that only comes out faintly in some of the clothes that they wear. Oh, and they'll always have sexy hair!" I laugh lightly, imagining the perfect guy for me. But speaking of sexy hair... I spot a very buff player running on to the field from the sidelines; his helmet in hand. His skin is notably tanned, and his hair is shaved into an interesting style of mohawk.

"That does sound like your type..." Kurt laughs kindly, pulling my attention back to him. "But no, Finn is it. I like the strong silent ones. The ones that you can tell need someone to mold their path for them, even though they look like they couldn't ever be defeated by someone small like me... I could be there for him. I could be the one that brings upon his change..."

"AND GOAL!" the team announcer's voice bellows from the surrounding speakers as the crowd is brought up in euphoria. Sometimes it takes a great team sport like high school football to bring together countless people, and have them unite in loving one thing mutually, no matter how different they are apart.

[*]

"It's what Glee is all about, really," Kurt interprets my idea of high school football after I so poetically illustrated my views on it. "Each of us is unique in ourselves, but singing has brought us together as one. We're all kind of like a family now."

We walk along one of the many cool open hallways of McKinley High. It is the day after the first big game of the season, and needless to say, everyone is pretty sluggish from their late nights at the wild after-parties. Even Kurt and I had our own little party last night. My girlfriend Charleigh came over to his place as well, and the three of us had some fun. There's no experience more enjoyable than underaged drinking. Kurt even made some specialty mixes for us!

"So Kurt," I cheerfully change the subject, "you never told me who number twenty was on the football team."

He sighs, "I'll say what I said yesterday," he says as we reach our lockers. "You don't want to get involved with him."

"Oh, why not?" I ask, playfully. "How bad can he really be?"

My question answers itself as the guy we were just talking about speeds past us down the hallway with a large slushie in his hand. His target: a fragile little ninth grader. The young boy shivers under the impact of the red icy drink as it is thrown at him, then immediately bolts in the opposite direction of where he was heading.

"That's what you get for messin' with my sister last year, Kaufmann!" the football player yells after him, and resumes walking down the hallway.

"That bad," voices Kurt. "He used to be worse, but Glee softened him up a bit I believe."

My eyes become wider, and I bite my lip to stifle the large grin that is rapidly spreading across my face, "He is smokin'!"

I go to follow him, but Kurt pulls me back.

"Fine, Jenna. If you insist on talking to him, just wait until Glee club," Kurt advises. "It'll be much less of a hassle that way. And with Mr. Schue there, I don't think he'll try to pull anything too foul."

"You gotta be kidding me... That guy's in the Glee club?"

"Yes, Jenna, he is," Kurt thoughtfully raises his left eyebrow. "Unfortunately, he is quite the singer and guitar player. And surprisingly, he's a decent dancer too."

"Oooh, we already have so much in common!" I giggle in a giddy, childlike manner.

Kurt groans and rolls his eyes, "Ugh, why did I have a feeling this day would come?"

"Oh, come on," I playfully hit his shoulder, still laughing. "I'm just fooling with you, Kurt! I'm not that obsessive of a person!"

"You better not be..." he fails at stifling his smirk. "Because he's not one to fall for. He'll break anyone's heart."

I look at him disbelievingly and sarcastically.

"Now come on," he strays away from the previous subject. "We'll be late for Français if we don't hurry!"


	2. The Glee Family

_Chapter 02; The Glee Family_

_[*]_

* * *

><p>The following Thursday, Kurt brings me into the choir room shortly before the Glee rehearsal is scheduled to begin. I took a bit of extra time this morning doing my makeup and choosing what I would wear in order to make a good impression. That is to say; a good impression on the club members... but mainly on that smokin' football player!<p>

Kurt begins showing me around, and gives me a quick tour of the space. He explains to me how the piano is always in a different place, and that the risers in the back are where the Glee members sit during Mr Schuester's teachings. He then leads me to the door to the connecting room.

"This is Mr Schuester's office," Kurt tells me as we peer into the window of the locked room. "He used to have pictures of his wife in there... but he doesn't anymore."

He raises his eyebrows and gives me a knowing look. I mimic his expression, intrigued at what could have possibly happened with the Spanish teacher. As we back away from the office door, a number of McKinley students begin to funnel in through the hall. I follow Kurt as he takes his seat on one of the risers at the back of the room. I pull up a chair and sit next to him.

As the students get themselves seated, I receive a number of glances and curious looks. I guess they don't get many visitors here. I don't mind, though. Artists generally love to draw attention!

"So I see we have ourselves a visitor!" Mr Schuester says enthusiastically as he enters the room. He sets his folder of what appears to be sheet music on top of the piano. "Why don't you introduce your friend, Kurt?"

"Well, Mr Schuester..." Kurt smiles, making it look as if he has a secret. "I have finally found us a group photographer!"

"Excellent!" the teacher grins elatedly, and the club members chat excitedly amongst themselves.

Kurt, however, gets up, grabs me by the hand, and drags me to the front of the room next to Mr Schuester. I become slightly flustered as to why he would want to draw even more attention to me. He puts his arm around my shoulders before speaking.

"Jenna here is a great singer, and she plays guitar really well," Kurt informs the room of adolescents, "but she will only be our photographer for now, and won't be joining Glee just yet."

I chuckle at the thought of Kurt trying, once again, to subconsciously persuade me into joining the Glee club, "What do you mean _for now_ and _just yet_, Kurt?" I say aloud.

"Well..." he begins, but is cut off by a girl wearing a pleated plaid skirt and a crisp yellow cardigan.

"Well, why aren't you joining?" she asks me in haste.

"It's just not really my thing, I guess," I purse my lips into a small smile and give a quick shrug.

"Why you drinkin' the Haterade?" the football player with the mohawk steadily smirks at me. His eyes cut into mine, and a sense of intrigue ripples throughout my body. I nod dumbly for a moment, forgetting I'm in reality, and then resume my attention on Mr Schue who's already begun talking.

Mr Schuester grins at me, "All I have to say is welcome to the New Directions team! Even though you're not a member of the immediate club, you'll still be part of the family!"

"Yeah," the bass player pipes up, "but we don't get slushied like they do!"

The band members are each filled with laughter, unlike the kids on the risers who either roll their eyes or shake their heads in annoyance. Kurt and I make our way back to the top row of the risers and take our seats once again.

"Well thanks for attending this practice, Jenna. I hope you can bring out in another art form what Glee is truly about. I can't wait to see what you come up with!" Mr Schue sends me a warm smile, then goes on to explain the current lesson plan. "Today, we will be focusing mainly on choreography, since I know you've all got the vocal parts down. Then, next week, we'll be putting it all together!" Mr Schuester claps his hands together once, getting a couple of cheers from the club members.

Mr Schuester leads the Glee club members in teaching them the choreography to _Relax_ by Frankie Goes To Hollywood. I watch each of them intently. I notice that some members, like Kurt's friend, Mercedes Jones, and the Asian guy from my history class, Mike Chang, learn the steps really quickly. I also notice that a few other members, like the three girls from the Cheerios, are happier when they're distracting each other; chatting about their latest diet plans.

I could immediately see that Kurt's crush, Finn, is the worst dancer out of the group, as he's so tall and awkward. He acts different than I expected. He's more timid, and less like a jock than I imagined him to be. It's actually fucking adorable. I can definitely see why Kurt is so fond of him.

Aside from Finn, however, I'm pretty captivated by his friend from the football team. By listening closely to Mr Schue the past few minutes, I've learned that his name is Puck. I was able to tell right away that this guy oozed sex appeal. And it's nearly impossible to pay attention to anyone else when he's dancing around with arms like those. I smirk to myself.

Mr Schuester calls a break. As he retreats to his office, the Glee club members split up into their separate groups of friends around the choir room. I remain seated in the risers, where Kurt and Mercedes join me. The two football players, Finn and Puck, sit themselves on the other side of the risers and talk audibly amongst themselves.

"How was I?" Kurt grins widely, collapsing gracefully in the seat next to me and breathing a little more heavily than usual.

"You were spectacular!" I smile and give his leg a gentle squeeze.

"Mr Schue's right, Jenna," Mercedes tells me. "It's really great that you've finally joined the Glee team! I'm so excited to see the kind of glamour shots you take of me!" she jokes and I laugh. I like Mercedes; she's always so sweet.

She and Kurt go on to clarify certain dance moves with each other, and sort out which steps come before others. I kindly tune them out.

"...and strawberry-filled donuts are just about the worst tasting food ever," I can hear Finn say to Puck from the other side of where we're sitting.

"I think I'm going to become a math teacher," Puck thinks aloud, completely disregarding his friend's previous statement, "but just so I can teach a stupid-ass lesson. Then directly afterward I'll tell one of students that his mom was a great lay, and it's too bad that he was the product of it. Then I'll walk out the door; never to return."

I give a small laugh from my side of the risers; unaware that it's audible to the football guys. The two of them look over at me. My stomach lurches. They both look at each other, then get up simultaneously, and sit right next to me. Mercedes and Kurt are still caught up in talking about choreography on my other side, so my new company goes unnoticed to them.

"Hi there, I'm Finn," Kurt's love interest, and the quarterback of the football team, sends me a crooked smile. Again, adorable.

"I like your name, Finn," I smile, addressing him as my heart thuds in my chest. "Does that mean your full name is like Finnigan or something?"

He smiles, blushing slightly, and quickly glances down towards the floor, "No, it's- it's just Finn."

"Apodyopsis," Puck states, interrupting Finn.

"Sorry, what?" I ask, a bit confused, but still intrigued.

"Apodyopsis," he repeats. "It's the act of mentally undressing someone. And I totally caught you doing it to me while we were rehearsing," he smirks.

I am momentarily caught off-guard; "I- I don't..." is all I can muster.

He smirks again, "I'm Puck."

"Jenna."

"I know," he winks at me, "you're in my Algebra class."

I feel as though I'm melting into my chair, "I've never seen you in any of my classes."

"I didn't say I was a regular," he says. "I have better things to do than math equations all day."

"Like picking up cougs and fooling around in the janitor's closet?" Finn casually spites his friend.

Rage flickers in Puck's eyes, and I can see him strain to control it. It's actually quite a turn-on. He doesn't respond to Finn's comment. Instead, he opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Kurt.

"Jenna, we should go," Kurt sends Puck an unenthralled look.

"Yeah, I better be getting home," I tell the guys.

I follow Kurt, who is making his way toward the choir room door. While walking, I look back at the two guys who are still seated. Finn gives a small wave and Puck winks. I smile to myself, and catch up with Kurt.

"Which one is Puck and which one is the ugly dumbass idiot?" he murmurs loud enough for me to hear. "Oh wait; they're both the same person."

"Kurt, what are you -"

"What exactly do you plan on doing with Noah Puckerman, Jenna?" he asks, stopping to turn and face me. I am caught off-guard by his strong demeanor.

"I dunno..." I say dumbly. "I just wanna... I dunno; roll his dice a little..."

"Jen, what does that even mean?" he resumes walking. I can tell he is less tense, but he still seems worried.

I follow silently behind him; trailing him like a dog would to her owner. Maybe I am getting in over my head. Maybe I was overanalyzing Finn and Puck's flirtatious advances... But was I really? I don't even know why I'm so attracted to the pair of them in the first place. It's not even like they're my typical type of guy. They're both so big and muscular... not to mention, major jocks; which is so unlike the usual small-framed musician-type guys that I fall for.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you," Kurt says relentlessly as we take our first couple of steps outside. "It's just that when you're affiliated with the Glee club, most people don't respect you like they do the cheerleaders and the jocks. And I know the band members said otherwise, but no one in the club has really dated outside of our circle. I just wouldn't know what to expect for you."

I stop walking and turn to Kurt; taking both of his hands in mine, "I won't get involved with Finn if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not like he and I could make it work anyways..." he looks to the ground, letting his vision go out of focus.

"But that's the best friend rule, isn't it?" I squeeze his hands, trying to make him feel better. "Even if the guy is way out of our league, or if we don't think he has any interest in us whatsoever, he's still off limits if the other loves him."

"I never said I -"

"Kurt, be real."

He lets a soft smile graze over his delicate face, and looks back up at me.

"Let's go to my place," he says. "I just got this new album that you really need to hear."

The pair of us resume walking down the suburban streets of Lima, Ohio. The air seems fresher than it did just moments ago.


	3. Close Encounters

_Chapter 03; Close Encounters_

[*]

* * *

><p>Today is Tuesday. That means I've been daydreaming about the football boys for about five days now. And although I don't usually mind sitting in class, letting my mind roam, I kind of just want this school day to be over with so I can go home and sleep.<p>

I had a sandwich for breakfast this morning, which is rare. I discovered that for some reason, they taste better when they're cut into little squares. I've since learned that a sandwich is much too filling for breakfast, and that I should stick to yogurt or oatmeal or something. Cereal, maybe.

So here I am; sitting towards the rear of my morning Algebra class, waiting for my teacher to take his seat up at the front. My excessively full stomach is making it hard for me to focus on anything else, so I try to think of butterflies; they're light. And then I think of balloons since they float too. But the balloons only get me thinking of swelling... which reminds me of how swollen my stomach feels...

My teacher manages to get himself seated after getting all of his folders out, and begins to go through the attendance list. There's always that one kid who says _present_ when the teacher says their name aloud, and today that kid was Noah Puckerman. '_Holy. Fucking. Asshole._' is the only thing going through my mind in this moment. I immediately turn to look at the guy on my right.

"_How the fuck are you here?_" is what I come up with. He surveys me, smirking, and takes a moment before responding.

"I guess I left home a bit early," he smirks at me steadily, leaning back in his seat. Fucking confidence.

"Quiz day!" my teacher says bluntly, with a cheery air about him. The sound of twenty groans fills the room.

"I don't know why I'm hearing complaints," Mr Gillespie says as he goes around the class, placing quiz sheets face-down on each student's desk. "You all knew it was coming since last week."

"Nice to see you in the flesh, Noah," he adds as he reaches Puck. "You've made it to coming on test days now, I see?"

"Hell, if I'd known there was a damn test, I wouldn't have come," he admits aloud.

Mr G sighs, "I hope I don't have to remind you again to watch your mouth."

"I can't, sir," Puck says, "that's physically impossible."

Damn, he is one bad-ass Jew. Mr Gillespie shakes his head at Puck's ignorance, and heads back to the front of the classroom. To be completely straight, during the whole quiz time the only thoughts I can think are dirty. My whole body is tingling just thinking about the kind of orgasm that Puck could give me. I don't think I've ever been this lustful toward a guy. Maybe I'm maturing. Puckerman better not be a mind-reader.

My teacher sneezes excessively loud a few times in a row, bringing me back from my thoughts. I look down at my paper to see that I've answered only seven out of twenty-five questions. I look up at the clock. I have twenty minutes left; not a problem. Puck must have seen my sudden movements, as he catches my eye and winks at me.

"If quizzes are quizzical, what are tests?" he asks me aloud; slightly louder than he normally would. I along with over half the class start snickering.

Mr Gillespie walks towards Puck, and stops in between the two of us, "I'm sorry Noah, but I'm going to have to move you."

"I don't think you're very sorry, sir," Puck fails to hide his smile.

The Algebra teacher looks at Puck for a moment longer, and says, "Room 206; Friday, after school," then returns to his seat at the front of the class.

Why can't I remember what room 206 is used for? I try to rely on my photographic memory to give me the answer, but all I can remember is that it's on the second floor next to the janitor's closet.

"What's room 206?" I hiss at Puck, trying not to get the attention of Mr G at the same time.

"Detention," he laughs silently, keeping his voice down as well, "what do you think?"

I turn my head from Puck to the front of the class, and study the young teacher. How bad could detention really be?

"Mr Gay Lesbian?" I pronounce, using the name that my group of friends created, and earning a number of laughs in return. "Question eight is ridiculous; I don't get it."

"You'll be joining your friend in Friday's detention, Miss Monroe," says Mr Gillespie without looking up from his work.

That was too easy. I give Puck a satisfied look, receiving an impressed one in return. The remaining questions are a breeze.

[*]

In between classes, the main hallway is McKinley's centre of activity where friends meet to chat, pass notes, and make plans for what they'll be doing after school. This is also where most of the gossip is passed along, like speculation about the playoff chances for the McKinley Titans, or who hooked up with who last weekend. I swiftly walk past rows and rows of lockers and socializing students, catching bits and fragments of conversations along the way.

It's a Glee day today, and I find myself more excited than I once was about attending the club rehearsal. All I have to do is make a quick trip to the teachers' lounge to pick up my camera, and then head over to the choir room. I keep my camera in the staff room during school hours because I'm in the Yearbook Committee. I'm one of the only students in McKinley that has access to the teachers' lounge, so it's needless to say that the majority of the other kids are mystified and intrigued as to what it's like in there. It's nothing too special, but they do have a coffee machine.

"Oh, hey Jenna!" I come to a halt to see Finn smiling at me. Jebus, he's tall. His hair makes him even taller than his locker.

"Hey there!" I grin and walk over to him; getting out of the way of the moving queue of people. He's wearing his letterman jacket, and man, does he look good in it. I smile at him a bit longer than I should, creating a very lengthy pause.

"I'm Finn," he says. "I met you yesterday."

I laugh, suddenly realizing how long I was looking at him, "I know, I remember."

"Oh, good," he shuts his locker. _It burns when I pee_ is written on it in big black marker. He notices my reaction to the scrawl, and laughs. "Yeah, somebody did that today; probably one of the guys on the team."

I stifle my rapidly spreading grin, "How lovely."

"You coming to today's rehearsal?" he asks me.

"Of course, I'll be at all of them."

"Awesome," he says with a barely noticeable lisp, and a slightly crooked smile.

Man, this guy is the cutest. What am I going to do if every time he smiles at me I feel like I'm going to pass out?

"We're in the auditorium today," he continues. "I'm going now if you wanna walk with me?"

Oh my God, yes! He did not just ask me that! I smile extra wide, "Yeah, definitely!"

As the two of us walk down the hallway, the young students of McKinley High move about their business around us. And although they're all usually absorbed in their own lives and problems, Finn and I get a considerable amount of double-takes. It's a small school, and something as simple as the two of us walking in the hall together could attract many rumours and end up to be big news.

"I just have to pick up my camera first," I tell Finn. "You can come along if you want."

"Where's that?"

"The teachers' lounge," I say as we turn the corner.

"No way!" he seems impressed. "You can go in there?"

"Of course," I chuckle, "I'm in Yearbook."

As we enter the staff room, I walk past a few teachers, and stop at the counter by the outlets. Finn rests behind me, in awe of the exclusive room. I quickly exchange my camera's memory cards, and we leave the room as soon as we entered it. As the two of us get closer to the auditorium, Jacob Israel comes into focus. He is creeping by the auditorium's backstage doors.

"This Jacob kid's hair is killing my life," I murmur to Finn.

"I have a feeling he's going to try and steal a pair of Rachel's panties one day," he whispers.

"Definitely gonna happen," I smirk as we walk past Jacob and enter the empty auditorium. I look up at Finn again, "So I finally get to hear you sing today!"

He sighs, smiling, "I'm not that great."

"I'm sure you're incredible."

"Thanks," he touches my arm, sending a ripple throughout my body. I stop walking and we turn to face each other. I tilt my head up and study his smiling face. I don't think we've ever touched before. The two of us get seated in the second row from the front, and I take a single snapshot of the barren stage.

"You really like taking pictures, don't you?" Finn asks observantly.

"It's kind of my thing," I grin and sneak a quick shot of him. It seems to boost his confidence.

The pair of us continue to joke around while we wait for the rest of the club members to arrive. Noah Puckerman is the first to join us. As he makes his way over towards Finn and me, I snap a picture of him; perfectly capturing his classic smirk. He joins us in the second row and pushes Finn out of his seat to squeeze in between us. He casually puts his arm around me; canceling Finn out completely. I'm suddenly aware of my every movement. I'm trying my best to control my breathing, but it's not working out too well.

Kurt is the next to waltz through the auditorium doors. He says 'ta' as a greeting, like a British person. Hilarious. I love him. Kurt Hummel enjoys androgyny to a certain extent, and it's definitely showing today, as he's dressed in a moderately feminine style.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal my darling away from you boys," Kurt says, smiling calmly, standing over Puck and me. I grin back at him; thrilled to be in the company of my best friend.

"Why so soon? We were just getting to know each other," Noah trails his fingers up and down my arm. Fucking hot.

"Because you're tacky. And to be brutally honest, I don't like you very much," Kurt gives Puck a sarcastic smile, and takes my hand. He leads me willingly up on to the stage. I can't help but laugh at Kurt's brutal honesty.

I take a few photographs of the instruments set up towards the back, as well as the stage itself, and its intricate lighting system above us. I even take a few of Kurt and me together, and of Finn and Puck watching us from the audience.

Then Rachel comes in and kills the mood by having a small anxiety attack. She couldn't handle not being the first one to arrive at the rehearsal like usual. After she has calmed down slightly, she comes up to me and begins what she would call a _serious conversation_. I would just call it mental. In short, she insists on me shooting her from her left side primarily. Freaky, freaky girl.

Thankfully, Kurt changes the subject and manages to get me away from her. He and I jump down from the stage and take a seat in the third row to avoid Rachel, who would naturally be sitting up front. From there, the remainder of the Glee club comes flooding in.

"So before we put the final number together, you guys will get the chance to perform your solo choices for the group!" Mr Schuester says after everyone has gotten settled. "And we have our new photographer here and ready with her equipment -"

"It's just a camera, Mr Schue," I kindly interrupt him, chuckling with the group.

He laughs as well, "Regardless, be sure put on your best show faces!"

"Mr Schue, if you don't mind," Kurt speaks up, "I'd like to go first."


End file.
